


[podfic] don't upset the rhythm (go baby go)

by reena_jenkins



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Canon - Movie, Gen, ITPE 2017, Podfic, Post-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: "Let us join hands in friendship in order to bathe the starways in the blood of Thanos, who would rule as Tyrant." (Ronan joins the Guardians, and everyone except Peterknowsthinks this is a terrible idea.)





	[podfic] don't upset the rhythm (go baby go)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jadesfire2808 (Jadesfire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadesfire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [don't upset the rhythm (go baby go)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132269) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Post-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Canon - Movie, Team Bonding, ITPE 2017

 **Length:**  00:20:47  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as [ **an mp3 right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202017/\(GotG\)%20_don't%20upset%20the%20rhythm%20\(go%20baby%20go\)_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) or as **[a podbook (m4b)](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0740.zip)**  compiled by [](http://twitter.com/idellaphod)[](http://twitter.com/idellaphod) **idellaphod**


End file.
